Children's Favourites films - Cute and Cuddly
Children's Favorites films - Cute and Cuddly is a VHS Released in 1998 by VCI. Plot Including... Bambi, Pluto, Alice in Wonderland (1951 film), Chip and Dale, Tweety and Sylvester, Looney Tunes, Yakky Doodle, The Flintstones, Gay Purr-ee, The Sword in the Stone, Yogi Bear, The Flash, Bugs Bunny, The Aristocats, Santa and the Three Bears, Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Watership Down, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Casper, ABC Weekend Specials, The Smurfs, Peter-No-Tail, Puppy's New Adventures, The Secret of NIMH, The Little Blue Brontosaurus, Katy Caterpillar, Rose Petal Place, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Care Bears, The Black Cauldron, The Jetsons, CBS Storybreak, The Rescuers, A Bug's Life, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Filmation's Ghostbusters, Yumi-Yumi Bear, The Great Mouse Detective, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Oliver the Kitten Films, The Land Before Time, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Winnie the Pooh, Fireman Sam, Precious Moments, The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends, Freddie as F.R.O.7, Fourways Farm, The Bears Who Saved Christmas, The Tale of Tillie's Dragon, Romuald the Reindeer, Fraggle Rock, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Bear in the Big Blue House, Kermit's Swamp Years, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, 3-2-1 Penguins!, SpongeBob SquarePants, Franklin, VeggieTales, Babar, Barney, Angelina Ballerina, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Arthur, Dragon Tales, Teletubbies, Kipper, Caillou, Bob the Builder, The Wiggles, Dora the Explorer, Rolie Polie Olie, Sesame Street, LeapFrog, Barbie and Pingu. Episodes and Movies # Bambi # Pluto: Mail Dog # Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) # Chip and Dale: Two Chips and a Miss # Tweety and Sylvester: Ain't She Tweet # Looney Tunes: Go Fly a Kit # Yakky Doodle: Out of Luck Duck # Yakky Doodle: Hop, Duck and Listen # The Flintstones: Dino Goes Hollyrock # Gay Purr-ee # Tweety and Sylvester: The Jet Cage # The Flintstones: The Big Move # The Sword in the Stone # Hey There, It's Yogi Bear # The Flash: To Catch a Blue Bolt # Cute and Cuddly Young Bugs Bunny # The Aristocats # Santa and the Three Bears # Yakky Doodle (1973 film) # The Scooby-Doo Show: The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller # Thumper the Rabbit (1977 film) # Jerry the Mouse (1978 film) # Watership Down # Banjo the Woodpile Cat # Casper's First Christmas # ABC Weekend Specials: Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit # The Smurfs: The Smurf's Apprentice # The Smurfs: The Smurfette # Tweety Bird (1981 film) # Peter-No-Tail # Puppy's New Adventures: Petey and the 101 Seals # The Secret of NIMH # The Little Blue Brontosaurus # Katy Caterpillar: The Movie # Rose Petal Place # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and Gordon # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Trouble in the Shed # The Care Bears Movie # Duchess the Female Cat # The Black Cauldron # The Jetsons: Elroy meets Orbitty # CBS Storybreak: Witch Cat # Miss Bianca (1985 film) # Flik and Princess Atta # Yankee Doodle Pigeon (1987 film) # Belfry the Pink Bat # Orbitty the Alien # Smurfette (1988 film) # Yumi-Yumi Bear # Olivia Flaversham (1988 film) # Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver (1988 film) # Marie the White Female Kitten # The Land Before Time # Alvin and the Chipmunks: Theodore and Juliet # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Party Poohper # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver and the School Little Girls # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver and the Ghoul School # Fireman Sam: Norman's Pitfall # Precious Moments: Timmy's Gift # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends: The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny # Freddie as F.R.O.7 # Fourways Farm: Three of a Kind # The Bears Who Saved Christmas # The Tale of Tillie's Dragon # Romuald the Reindeer: Pet Swap # A Festive Fraggle Holiday # Happy Birthday Clifford # Safe and Sound # Kermit's Swamp Years # Pooh's Grand Adventure # Let's Get Along # The Amazing Carnival Of Complaining # Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders # Nautical Nonsense # Franklin's Reading Adventures # The Great Defender of Fun # Spookiest Tales # Lyle the Kindly Viking # Let's Play School # Tom and Jerry: The Movie # King of the Elephants # Angelina in the Wings # New Friends, New Discoveries # Arthur's Eyes # Big Brave Adventures # Dance with the Teletubbies # Imagine That # Caillou's Furry Friends # Scoop Saves the Day and other stories # Wiggly Play Time # The Secret of Saurus Rock # Races, Rescues & Runaways # To the Rescue # Let's Make Music # Here Comes the Teletubbies # A Jingle Jangle Holiday # Big Bird Sings # Sing Yourself Silly # Pools, Parks & Picnics # Kids' Favorite Songs # The Toy That Saved Christmas # Sesame Street 25 Wonderful Years A Musical Celebration # Gallant Old Engines # Toot Toot # The Tigger Movie # Sponge Buddies # Sing & Dance with Barney # 1 2 3 Count With Me # CinderElmo # Tiger Tales # The Talking Words Factory # Barbie as Rapunzel # Meet Pingu Gallery Children's Favourites films - Cute and Cuddly (1997).png|Back cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Yakky Doodle Category:The Flintstones Category:Yogi Bear Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Casper Category:ABC Weekend Specials Category:The Smurfs Category:Peter-No-Tail Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Care Bears Category:The Jetsons Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Category:Fourways Farm Category:Children's Compilations